All I Ever Knew
by simbarosa
Summary: This about the life of Lily at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

Alright so here is the very first chapter of this awesome story! I have a Beta! Yay!

* * *

Lily walked down to the breakfast table. She only hoped to God that Petunia wouldn't eat all the toast again. Lily always wondered why her mother would not tell Petunia to save some for her but then again Petunia usually got what she wanted. 

Lily sighed in relief as she saw that there was still toast on the table but she knew something was up because of the looks on her parents' faces and the fact that Petunia was not at the table. Her parents made sure that everybody was seated at the table and Lily was always the last one to sit down at the table. She sat, feeling rather like a deer in a set of headlights. He smiled at her and then said, "Lily we need to talk."

"What about?"

"We got a letter today from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lily's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Does that mean I am a..."

"A witch, yes. Now Lily if you want to go you can but you don't have to." Lily looked from her father to her mother not knowing what to say.

"But Lily you do need to decide now. I am sorry to drop this big decision on you like this." Her mother said with a sigh.

Lily sat there thinking. "Well I guess it wouldn't be that bad learning magic. So I guess I will go." Lily said with a nod.

"Well ok then we can go and get your school supplies after breakfast but we have to travel all the way to London."

"One thing I don't get though is how I am a witch."

"Because your Great Grandma is a witch."

"Oh...I guess I should read the rest of the letter though." Lily said opening up the rest of the letter. Her eyes scanned the pages. She then looked at her parents. She was about to say something but was cut off by a slight screech. In came Petunia. "You will never guess what I just heard.." She stopped short and notice that Lily had the letter in her hands. "Now who you send you a letter? Let me see it!"

"Petunia we need to talk. Would you kindly sit down." Her father said softly.

"NO! Tell me about Lily's letter first!"

"PETUNIA, SIT DOWN, NOW!" Her father yelled. She sat down with a pout.

"Now first things first. That letter Lily has is from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This means Lily is a witch and she will be going to Hogwarts to learn to use her magical gift. Also you are grounded so that means not more talking on the phone!" Petunia's pout went down even more.

"Now let us all eat because Lily and your mother must leave for London soon." The family ate in pure silence. After that Petunia decided it would be fun to bug Lily. Then she decided to have a screaming fit about how life wasn't fair. When it was time to go Lily ran out of the house as quickly as she could to get away from Petunia's screaming.

Later on that day Lily and her mother arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. They walked in and went to the Diagon Alley. Lily looked around in amazement.

"Come on Lily we need to get some money." They walked to Gringots Bank and got the money they needed. They then headed to the bookshop. While they were looking Lily's mother turned to her and said "Can you stay here for a bit. I need to get something for your grandma."

Lily nodded her head and her mother rushed off. Lily looked around the shop. She turned around and ran into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Lily looked at the person she ran into and she went awe struck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh I am really sorry." Lily said as she looked up, suddenly awestruck.

"It is ok. I should have watched where I was going," he said standing before Lily, "Would you like a hand up?" He asked, extending a hand towards her.

"Thank you." She said taking his hand. When she was standing she looked at him better. He had black, untidy hair, hazel eyes and thick glasses. He was about her height and age, she guessed. _Whoever knew that wizards were actually good looking?_ She thought to herself.

"So what is your name?" The boy said.

"My name is Lily Evans. What's yours?"

"Potter, James." He shook his head and laughed. "I mean James Potter. You going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes I am."

"Well then I guess I shall see you on the train." James said.

"The train?" Lily said rather puzzled.

"You must be a muggleborn. Muggles are non magic folk, by the way."

"Such interesting names you give us non-magic folk."

"There are interesting names in the wizarding world."

"So how, per say, do I get on this train?"

"Well how about I meet you at the London train station at the ticket counter, say, around 8 am?"

"That would be fine."

"Ok see you then Lily!" He smiled at her and then left the shop.

Lily's mum came in a couple minuets later.

"Meet someone Lily?" Lily's mother said smiling.

Lily rolled her eyes. She then told her mother about James and then they went on shopping.

At exactly eight am the day Lily had to leave for Hogwarts Lily was waiting at the ticket counter with her mum. James came and found her. He introduced himself to Lily's mum.

"Well now we must get going. It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs.Evans."

"Thanks you James. It was a pleasure to meet you too. Have a good time at Hogwarts Lily! Don't forget to write." He mother gave her a kiss and hug goodbye. Then she left.

Lily sighed. James looked at her and put an arm around her.

"Don't worry, you will see her soon. Come on we best be going. I can take the cart if you want."

"That would be nice!" Lily said.

James started pushing the cart and started disappearing in the throng of people. Lily ran after him.

They finally arrived at a pillar about ¾ between platform 9 and 10.

"Now just stay where you are Lily." He said as Lily started getting up from her spot on the cart. She had settled herself in between her two suitcases. She nodded. James looked around and then started running towards the pillar. Lily was sure that they were going to crash. She shut her eyes tightly. About a minuet later she heard James.

"Lily, open your eyes."

Lily opened them slowly and looked around in awe. Before her was the Hogwarts train. "But...how?"

"The pillar is a portal. Now I will put your stuff in the luggage car. You can come or go and find somewhere to sit."

"I will come with you." James nodded and they went and put her stuff in the care. She had grabbed her wand and uniform out of one of the suitcases. James then led her out of the car. They came into a compartment. There was nobody in this one yet so they grabbed it. James sat himself down and Lily sat down across from him. They smiled at each other. She looked out the window and James looked at her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I am somewhere I belong."

"Well that is a good reason to smile!"

"Yes it is. When do we leave?"

"Soon, Lily, soon."


End file.
